<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A cerimônia by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753136">A cerimônia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf'>Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, one of my first fics, surprisingly saved from being lost to time (and originally posted under a different username)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuação d'O casamento. O que aconteceu na cerimônia?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A cerimônia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753145">The ceremony</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime">Melime</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nota (2020): Apresento para vocês uma das primeiras fics que escrevi na vida, 13 anos depois ter sido originalmente postada com o username Princess Moony. Sem nenhuma edição e com as notas originais, conforme escrita enquanto ainda estava no ensino fundamental. A tentação de corrigir pelo menos os erros mais gritantes é grande, mas quero preservar minhas primeiras histórias como uma marca do quanto evoluí nesse meio tempo. Ignorem o comentário sobre uma terceira parte, nunca foi escrita, nem nunca vai ser.</p>
<p>Notas originais (2007):  Eu nem ia continuar mas graças a pedidos (um só, admito) escrevi isso durante a prova de espanhol e a aula de geografia (e a professora pegou para ler! A sorte é que ela gostou e não me levou para diretoria por escrever na aula dela). Fic para Nuari, que pediu por uma continuação e para May Malfoy Snape, pelo primeiro review que eu já recebi. Aviso: Slash, Sirem, torne nossas vidas mais fáceis, se não aprova, não leia. Como eu não sou a J.K. e Harry Potter não é meu, isso é apenas uma fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Desculpem pela demora, eu não conseguia pensar num final. Claro que eu vou fazer a terceira parte. Aguardem por mim, em breve (talvez nem tão breve, mas tão cedo quanto for possível): A lua-de-mel! Afinal, vocês acham que eu vou simplesmente deixar eles se divertirem por quase um mês?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Olha o que eles estão vestindo!"</p>
<p>"Eles se conheceram em Hogwarts e querem se casar com as vestes de Hogwarts. Qual é o problema?"</p>
<p>"Ele ainda está de jaqueta de couro!"</p>
<p>"Pare de implicar!"</p>
<p>"E Dumbledore está atrasado!"</p>
<p>Uma fênix atira Dumbledore no altar e morre.</p>
<p>"Bem-vindos bruxos, bruxas, trouxas e escritora que... (P.M. fazendo sinal de corta sussurra: Eu não estou aqui!) Bom, como eu dizia, bem-vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts!"</p>
<p>"Professor Dumbledore? Isso é um casamento."</p>
<p>"Oh, claro, Remus. Casamento? Casamento... é aquele com um morto e gente chorando?"</p>
<p>"Não, isso é um funeral."</p>
<p>"Claro, mortos em funerais, claro. Casamento... é aquele com um bebê e água?"</p>
<p>"Isso é um batizado!"</p>
<p>"É aquele com adolescentes, vinho e pedaços de pão?"</p>
<p>"Isso é a 1ª comunhão!"</p>
<p>"Aquele com a lua-de-mel depois?"</p>
<p>"Isso!"</p>
<p>"Você e Sirius? Vocês são gays (O.O)?</p>
<p>"Desde Hogwarts! O que houve com o gagá?"</p>
<p>"Sirius! Tenha respeito!"</p>
<p>"Esperem!"</p>
<p>"Professora McGonagall, o que está fazendo?"</p>
<p>Minerva atira uma penseira em Dumbledore.</p>
<p>"Os curandeiros já avisaram que era perigoso usar tanto a penseira, mas ele escuta?"</p>
<p>"Desculpem, vamos continuar." olha para uma folha. "Eu não vou ler isso!"</p>
<p>"Você disse que eu podia escrever os votos, então, ai está."</p>
<p>"Está bem. 'O gostosão Pad aceita casar com o lobinho por todos os blábláblá de casamentos e seguir com tudo mesmo na lua cheia e vice e versa?' Acho que isso é sacrilégio!"</p>
<p>"Eu, Pad, aceito!"</p>
<p>"(vermelho) Eu, Remus, (olhar pidão do Sirius), ok, ok... Eu, Moony, aceito!"</p>
<p>"Então pode..." Fowkes renasce e todas as mulheres, Remus, baby Malfoy (o que ele faz aqui?) e Hagrid gritam: Que lindo!</p>
<p>"Como dizia, pode..." Peter arrota alto.</p>
<p>"Como dizia, pode..." baby Potter chora por um acidente fedorento na fralda.</p>
<p>"Como dizia, pode..." olha para os lados. "Pode..." LittleTronks vai até o altar.</p>
<p>"Remus, casa comigo!" ela puxa ele pela gravata e dá um beijinho de criança.</p>
<p>"Sai piralha, o lobinho é meu." Usa a varinha para atirar ela longe.</p>
<p>"Sirius, ela é só uma criança!"</p>
<p>"Podemos continuar?"</p>
<p>"Beija logo!"</p>
<p>Beijo de Cinema</p>
<p>Um minuto depois</p>
<p>Beijo continua</p>
<p>Outro minuto</p>
<p>Beijo continua</p>
<p>Outro minuto, eles se separam se ar e de lábios roxos. Sirius beija Remus de novo e o prensa contra o altar. Dolores (todo mundo é penetra nesse casamento?) usa o mesmo feitiço que usou no quinto filme para separar aquele casal.</p>
<p>"Vamos parar com a pouca vergonha?"</p>
<p>"(vermelho, muito vermelho) Então, vamos começar a festa!"</p>
<p>-/-</p>
<p>Na mesa principal estavam Sirius, Dumbledore, Minerva, os pais de Remus, James, Lily, baby Potter, Peter, Arthur, Molly grávida, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George e baby Weasley.</p>
<p>"Sirius!"</p>
<p>"(cara de inocente) Sim, amor? (olhinhos piscando)"</p>
<p>"Não falta lugar para ninguém?"</p>
<p>"Tipo quem? (olhinhos piscando)"</p>
<p>"Eu, por exemplo."</p>
<p>"Mas têm um lugar para você." Sirius puxa Remus pela cintura e o obriga a sentar em seu colo.</p>
<p>"E eu vou ficar aqui a festa inteira? (vermelho)"</p>
<p>"Achei que você gostasse." deixando Remus mais vermelho.</p>
<p>"Para onde vocês vão?"</p>
<p>"Só viajar por ai, sei lá, um cruzeiro, talvez..."</p>
<p>"VOCÊ NÃO SABE?!"</p>
<p>"Eu vejo as coisas mais no geral."</p>
<p>"Eu não acredito que.." Sirius sussurra algo quase inaldível em resposta e o aperta mais contra o quadril. E Remus sussurra no mesmo tom: "Sirius, não diga isso na frente dos meus pais."</p>
<p>"Quanto tempo vocês tiraram de folga?"</p>
<p>"Até a próxima lua cheia."</p>
<p>"Quase um mês? É tão pouco!"</p>
<p>"Estamos em dias de guerra."</p>
<p>A porta se abre e aparece a sra. Black.</p>
<p>"Mãe! O que faz aqui? Veio estragar tudo como sempre?"</p>
<p>"Isso é mais do que eu esperava de você, seu traidor do próprio sangue. Negar suas origens? Certo. Nos trair? Certo. Se aliar a Ordem da Fênix? Certo. Mas se casar com um mestiço imundo, que ainda por cima é um homem? Morra com dignidade e salve a honra dos Black."</p>
<p>"Eu disse que ela me amava."</p>
<p>"Sirius Black! Como sua mãe eu ordeno que você morra agora!"</p>
<p>"Some daqui, ok?"</p>
<p>"Ele sempre foi desobediente, a vergonha da família..."</p>
<p>"Regulos (O.O)? O que faz aqui?"</p>
<p>"Vim matá-lo, traidor!"</p>
<p>"Já chega!"</p>
<p>"Amélia (sou eu)! Pensei que você não estivesse oficialmente aqui."</p>
<p>"Eles estão destruindo o casamento!"</p>
<p>"Isso não é da sua conta."</p>
<p>"Vão embora!"</p>
<p>"Você não é capaz de nos expulsar!"</p>
<p>"Não sou?" Amélia pega um laptop e escreve: Regulos e Sra. Black desaparecem.</p>
<p>"Obrigado!"</p>
<p>"Tchauzinho!" Amélia desaparece.</p>
<p>"Continuando... Isso não deveria ser um jantar? Onde está a comida?"</p>
<p>"Sei lá! Os elfos domésticos deveriam estar preparando."</p>
<p>Uma garotinha sai da cozinha, seguida por um casal de trouxas.</p>
<p>"Liberdade às criaturas escravisadas!"</p>
<p>"Quem é essa?"</p>
<p>"Mione!"</p>
<p>"Nos desculpem, mas nos perdemos."</p>
<p>"A saida é por ali!"</p>
<p>"Obrigado!" Sr. E Sra. Granger saiem arrastando baby Granger.</p>
<p>"Todo mundo vei estragar o nosso casamento, mas que p..." (Remus olha para ele com olhar mortal e cara de 'olhe o exemplo que você está dando para essas crianças') "participações indesejadas!"</p>
<p>"Sei... Mas acho que esse é o fim da festa!"</p>
<p>"É mesmo! (olhar safado) Agora começa a lua-de-mel!"</p>
<p>"Sirius!"</p>
<p>Fim</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>